Seventeen
by Mcdawn
Summary: Seventeen, that was the age of the young wizard who sat in a cell in Azkaban for atrocities committed by another. He was not aware of the fact that it was his birthday and therefore he would go through the coming of age changes that wizard his age went through...
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen, that was the age of the young wizard who sat in a cell in Azkaban for atrocities committed by another. He was not aware of the fact that it was his birthday and therefore he would go through the coming of age changes that wizard his age went through. Most wizards got a power boost to signify going from childhood to adulthood. Of course the young man was not an ordinary wizard. He was born Harrison or Harry for short, James Potter and it was just his lot in life to be a trouble magnet. His current condition could not be called trouble as it was worse than that. He was on the verge of death due to injuries inflicted by jailers who considered it a righteous act for what they considered a betrayal. The boy was past caring what happened to himself now. The dementors were constant visitors to his cell leaving him without a reprieve. He had nothing left to hold onto and as far as everyone else was concerned he was guilty and deserved to be where he was.

He wondered at the fickleness of those he once called friends. Were they ever really his friends or were they just waiting for him to off Voldemort before showing their true colours. He had to admit he had been played very well. He never even got an inkling of what they really thought of him. He had fought for them, bled for them, protected them with everything he had and all this time he was surrounded by people who had befriended him for material gain. He had never stood a chance. He knew his so called friends were enjoying his family's fortune for the roles they played so well. He had never thought he would need any other friends than the ones he had however the pain of betrayal in his chest told him otherwise.

The situation he was in had him retreating into his own mind more and more. It was not exactly the happiest or nicest place in the world but it was less painful to shut himself inside his mind than to stay awake. It was while he was in his mind that the changes began. It could be said it was probably a good thing that he shut himself up away from the real world and the pain because as the changes to his body would have had screaming himself raw. It was as if his body was being ripped apart and rearranged, the blood in his body flowed out in copious amounts as if it was cleansing the inside of his body. It seemed to be replaced as it bled out by new blood, blood that flowed golden instead of red. Just as it seemed like it was going to end two new appendages ripped out of his back. They were huge wings made of the purest white colour that stood out in contrast to the red blood that soaked the floors. By then the guards of Azkaban were outside trying to get in however something was holding them back. All they could do was stand there and watch. When the changes stopped Harry had not even moved. His pale face was even paler and his usually midnight black hair was so mattered with dirt, grime and blood you couldn't really tell what its actual colour was.

They finally managed to get inside when the changes were finished however after checking him they found he was dead. It didn't take the guards long to figure out what Harry had become or was supposed to have been. They had all leaned it at school during their Hogwarts years. Once every few hundred years a wizard was chosen by magic to become a paladin of magic. This was usually before a catastrophe was about to happen. In their recorded history Merlin was one and he had to fight and defeat Morgana a dark lady capable of enslaving all the races of magic and eventually ruling the world, he was followed by Godric Gryffindor who fought Salazar Slytherin he was the last recorded one. Some people had thought Dumbledore would become one but it didn't happen. Magic chose the most innocent to become a paladin and Dumbledore had his faults. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it would not have been possible for Harry to become a paladin if he had done what he was accused of. However the boy had already been locked up for over a year and in that time been put through what no other prisoner had been put through even the death eaters. Daily beatings, starvations even the rations that were given to other prisoners were held back from him for long periods of time. The worst was that the effects from the dementors affected him much worse than anyone else. They had wanted him to suffer. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he had.

What was even worse was that Harry himself was not aware of what he had been locked up for. All he knew was that everyone had turned against him. There was no-one by his side, no-one to explain what was happening and he couldn't defend himself as he didn't know what he was defending himself from.

Xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, leader of the light owner of too many titles was in his office when one of the trinkets in his office went off. The trinket was a tracker, one of its kind and it had one specific purpose, to let him know when the next paladin came into being. Usually the paladins of the past retreated into hiding once their work was finished until the next one came along. No-one really knew what they did afterward or where they went, they were too powerful. However with his little gadget he could track down and find whoever the new paladin was and try and get him under his control. It was important that he become the person's trusted guardian if his plans to become the most powerful sorcerer were to come to fruition. Excitement built up inside him. The last paladin had disappeared almost two hundred years ago, he had managed to keep his identity a secret making it impossible to record anything about him.

Dumbledore disappeared from his office after he created a portkey to the destination shown by his tracker, he was surprised to find himself just outside Azkaban prison gates. Luckily as Supreme mugawump he did not need permission to enter Azkaban. He just needed to prove who he was and that was easily done in the prison guard's offices. He made his way through the corridors of the prison and felt ice settle in his stomach because of the direction the tracker was taking him. He himself had had the prisoner in the only cell situated in the wing he was now in put there. Originally he had assumed it was a guard of the prison but that thought was quickly discarded when he arrived at the cell doors because there crowded inside the cell and outside it was the minister Cornelius Fudge, the man who had celebrated getting rid of the thorn in his side Harry Potter at the hands of his own mentor, beside him was his undersecretary Deloris Umbridge who looked like she had swallowed a lemon due to the scowl on her face the others became faceless nobodies in Dumbledore's eyes as his fears were realised. There inside the cell being picked up by some auras was his former student Harry Potter. The boy who got rid of the dark lord for them and was looked at as a criminal by the very people he had saved. The next paladin of magic, the one who held their very magic in his hands lay dead in the crowded room.

Cornelius Fudge had just noticed Dumbledore's arrival and said to him "What do we do now Dumbledore? You know that without a paladin all magic disappears and ceases to exist. He is the balance in magic and the one it is conducted through. How could we not have known this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore felt the dread that was in his stomach turn to ice. He felt cold all over as he realised what this meant for the magical world.

The only words that came out of his mouth were "What have we done?"

Despite his hunger for power and his less than orthodox methods of gaining it Dumbledore knew the paladin was essential for their survival.

A light appeared in the small room and grew in intensity blinding the entire room. When it cleared a young man with short curly blond hair that made him look almost like a cherub stood in their mist. He had huge white wings on his back that looked similar to the ones on Harry's back although they were bigger.

He didn't even acknowledge the rest of the room as demands of 'who are you' came from them. Instead he bent down and picked Harry up from where the auras were just beginning to. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the child in his arms. Finally he looked at the people in the room and said "Oh good you are both here, Fudge and Dumbledore. I won't have to go looking for you, I hope you got what you were aiming for by condemning an innocent child to hell. As Harry here was supposed to take over for me today as paladin it is no longer possible. Enjoy the last few months of magic you have condemned the wizarding world to. Normally I would have felt pity but this time I don't."

Dumbledore decided to put in his two cents "wait, please, can you not still be a paladin, I know this tragedy …"

He didn't get to finish as he was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. "Don't think I don't know what you are after Dumbledore. You have laid your bed now you must lie in it. I will not fix this, it was caused by greed and cruelty. I will tell you this though, magic will not last the rest of the year, good luck with that."

It looked like Fudge and his cronies for once were smart enough not to say anything. The paladin disappeared with Harry's body. He wasn't about to leave it with those scavengers who knows what they would do to him, and with his disappearance so went the hope of the wizarding world.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the day word had spread about Harry Potter's death and the fact that he was the next paladin. Panic spread like wildfire and fingers were pointed toward those who had accused and benefited from the boy's imprisonment a year before. None of those who did the pointing wanted to point out the fact that they had been the ones calling for the boy's blood as soon as they read the paper and decided he was guilty.

Dumbledore went to see the unspeakables about an experiment he knew they were conducting on time travel. He wanted to go back in time to save Harry from dying. It didn't work out the way he wanted. The paladin had time locked the last two centuries, if it didn't happen the first time around it could not be changed.

Frustrated Dumbledore tried various rituals. He didn't know that each time he used magic it was not being replaced. He finally noticed when he felt the effects of magical exhaustion. The last ritual he tried caused a snap on the bond he had created to entrap Fawkes. The happy trill of the fire bird as it flashed out for god had him realise that he was weakened. The usual energy he took for granted due to his magic was gone. He felt for the first time his one hundred and fifty years.

Cornelius Fudge was out of office that very same day and was later mobbed to death by the very people who had voted him into office. It became a waiting game, as when the last of the magic would recede and how they would cope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silas the last Paladin of magic brought Harry's body to his home. He needed the body to help him with the ritual he was going to perform to send the boy to a parallel world in order to save the people of that world. The world was similar to the one he was in now however that one still had a chance of being saved. The wizards in the current world had condemned themselves to lose their magic the minute they turned on not just an innocent but magic's chosen. They had had ample opportunity to save themselves during the time of Harry's imprisonment despite what they had done earlier, however that changed with Harry's death. Magic refused to forgive, it was moving to another world and even he could not change this outcome.

Silas' time was almost at an end. He was supposed to have faded by now and re-joined his family who had long left the world of the living but this needed to be done before he succumbed to the call of death. The world he was sending Harry to never got the chance to get a new paladin, their Harry (future paladin) was never born, and his parents lived. He needed to make sure that when Harry crossed over the dimension lines he had his powers as a paladin with him. He couldn't take the chance that the same thing that happened to him in this world would happen to him in the next. He needed to be able to protect himself.

The ritual that Silas was performing would not only send Harry into the next world but it would use his essence to allow Harry to live again. He would have the knowledge he needs to be a paladin that he could not teach him as it was supposed to have happened. Everything Silas had ever learned would be Harry's to utilise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's first conscious thought was, he was warm and comfortable and most noticeable of all he was pain free. He opened his eyes look around and found himself in what looked like an enclosed meadow and he was lying on a bed wrapped up in blankets like a cocoon. He would have thought the bed would look out of place with the surroundings but it didn't. The colours blended in with each other nicely. Standing over a bubbling cauldron was a man with short curly blonde hair and dimples that made Harry giggle as the man looks reminded him of cherubs, and to make matters worse had the wings to complete the look.

Silas looked up at the sound of a giggle and smiled. He knew what people's first impressions of him were. Most people especially elderly women, when they met him actually pinched his cheeks and cooed a him about how cute he was. It annoyed him at first as he was a grown man but eventually became immune to it as he realised that it was a hazard of looking the way he did.

He poured the contents of the cauldron into a cup and approached Harry who was sitting up and looking sheepish for giggling. As he approached the looked turned wary so he stopped before he got within touching distance.

"I'm glad you're awake Harry. For a moment there I thought I was too late."

Harry frowned and said "I could have sworn I died, I mean I met death and all but he wouldn't let me cross over."

Silas nodded and said "I hadn't realised you had gone that far or I would not have requested for you to come back. I am sorry for that Harry, however there is a reason for my bringing you back to the world of the living…."

Harry cut him off "….I am not going to save them if that's what you have in mind. My whole life was orchestrated for the benefit of greedy bastards and those who should have protected me never did. I have given everything I am and received nothing but pain and ridicule. Who is to say they will not turn on me again. They have done it too many times for me to keep turning the other cheek. Not one person believed in me when I needed them the most, they wouldn't have had to do the impossible, they would have only needed to believe in me, to care, but they chose to look the other way even knowing I had done nothing wrong."

Harry had tears falling down his face as he spoke. He didn't need an introduction to know this man was the paladin before him. He already knew he could feel the other's essence inside of himself plus Death had told him before he woke. Harry didn't notice when Silas moved but he did notice when he was suddenly beside him wiping the tears and saying "I am not asking you to save them Harry that is a lost cause, even magic has rejected them for what they did to you."

Harry's eyes widened at that. He didn't say anything however allowing Silas to continue speaking "What I am asking is since you cannot save this world's magic even if you had wanted to, will you be willing to save another? You do not have to if you do not wish it is your choice."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then asked "what kind of world is it?"

Silas answered "It is a parallel world to this one …"n Silas raised his hand in a gesture to stop Harry as he seemed to be getting ready to protest and said "Wait, let me finish, however in the parallel world things did not happen the same as in this one. For starters your counterpart died at the hands of Voldemort at the age of three and never became that world's saviour, instead it was Neville Longbottom who became the chosen one due to Dumbledore's meddling despite the fact that he was never marked by Voldemort to fulfil the prophesy. Your counterpart's parents are also alive in this dimension as well as Sirius Black and many others that did not make it in your world."

For a second Harry looked hopeful then said "Even if I go there, they are not my parents and there is no guarantee that they would even want me. How can I go to a world with people who have the faces of my loved ones and expect to fit in? It just doesn't work that way."

Silas smiled sadly at Harry and said "I am not sending you there to replace your parents Harry. I am sending you there to give you chance at a childhood and to get to know and live what could have been. Not everyone gets this chance Harry. It's a once in a lifetime chance, a do over to make the choices that you were denied by the greed of others."

Harry finally nodded in agreement making Silas smile and say "Oh and Harry, someone wants to say hi and ask if he can come with you."

Just as Silas said that a flash of fire signalled the arrival of Fawkes who trilled happily. However Harry understood the phoenix as he spoke 'Hello Harry, I wanted to thank you for breaking the bond that was forcibly forced on me by Albus, I am free for the first time in over sixty years.' Harry blinked before he answered "You're welcome, although I didn't actually do anything besides die."

'That is not the point Harry, the point is without you I would have been bound to that wizard for the rest of eternity. He has been using my power to keep himself alive even at the brink of death. It was how he was able to defeat Grindlewald. He was never a match for him. He was almost killed a number of times and if he hadn't forced this bond on me he would not have defeated him. So what do you say Harry, will you let me come with you?'

With a smile Harry answered "of course Fawkes, it would be nice to enter the new wold without worrying about being on my own."

Silas could feel himself beginning to fade and turned to Fawkes and Harry "Okay you two times up. Just remember Harry magic will provide a back story for you to allow you to assimilate into the new world. Whatever you come up with will become legit so I suggest giving your background some thought before giving it. You will appear behind the leaky cauldron, go to Gringotts and there will be a vault for you for supplies. And make sure you check the differences between this world and the one you are going into. Good luck Harry."

As Silas faded from view magic picked up as it rooted itself from the world and assimilated itself in Harry before it took him to his next destination. The ritual had taken Silas two and a half months to prepare and complete. The magical world was no more. It was to the shock of the world as they saw areas that had previously been hidden appear and whole new society of people wearing dresses appear out of nowhere. By that time the wizards had accepted their fates. The magical creatures had disappeared over the past couple of months. Things that depended on magic to work stopped. The only thing that had yet to fall were the wards that kept the magical world away from the rest of the world but now even that was no longer an option. It was the death of the wizarding world.

Xxxxxxx

Harry appeared behind the leaky cauldron. The first thing he noticed was he was shrunk. His black was down to his bum curled in cute ringlets, conjuring a mirror Harry looked at himself and was a bit put off as he looked like a little girl. He gathered his hair and tried to use a cutting spell to cut it short, however he felt a disapproval from somewhere inside him. Following the trail of where the disapproval came from he realised it was his magic.

Sensing the sentience of his magic Harry scowled and said "It's too long I look like a girl."

His magic sent him mental pictures of what it wanted to convey to him. It showed him that he would be able to get away with much more if he looked cute and adorable. It then sent him pictures of Silas saying there was a reason he cherubic.

Despite letting go of his hair Harry was not happy he tried one more time saying "year but Silas was not in danger of being mistaken for a little girl. I look like I am five, how old Am I now anyway?"

Harry sensed a laugh from his magic as it sent back a message saying that is the idea unless you want me to actually turn you into girl, I just thought you would be more comfortable being the same sex you born as.

Horror filled Harry as he said "No thank you I am fine as a boy that looks like a girl, in fact I love it, please don't turn me into girl."


	3. Chapter 3

There was more amusement as his magic told him not to worry, it would not turn him into a girl as well as the fact that Harry was now seven years old. Fawkes' trill reminded Harry he was not there alone as well as the fact that someone could come at any minute. So Harry banished the mirror and said to Fawkes "Okay Fawkes where to first?"

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder then said "Lets go to the bank and get your finances sorted then you need to go to the library and do some research on the wizarding families. We need a background story for you."

Fawkes flamed them both just outside Gringotts and Harry walked inside. He was a little bit nervous as people seemed to stop what they were doing to look at him. He however ignored them and walked inside. The goblins were the same as he remembered them. Short big ears big noses large sharp teeth that made him even more nervous. He walked up to a teller who had no customers and handed over a key he could have sworn he didn't have before nor knew where he got it from. His magic however seemed amused at his confusion making realise where the key came from and feel stupid for not realising it earlier.

The goblin's eyes seemed to bug out before he controlled himself and said "Very well follow me."

Harry went into one of the carts he remembered seeing the two times he had actually been inside the bank to collect money in his old world. The ride down was just as fast and fun for him and he wondered why he had never thought to get his own money and allowed the Weasly matriarch instead. The thought of his old friends in the other world caused his still freshly wounded heart to throb and decided to avoid thinking about them. By the time they arrived at the vault they were going to he had composed himself and got out of the cart with the goblin and Fawkes still perched on his shoulder.

The goblin held the lamp up and said "I cannot open it for you, you have to do it yourself. Be warned all those who have tried to open this vault have suffered horribly for their efforts. Are you sure you want to do this child?"

Harry looked up from his musings to look at the goblin and thought 'compassion? From a goblin to a human child?"

He got his answer from his sentient magic as it said 'He senses your paladin powers although he does not realise it. As the champion for all magic this includes magical creatures they will always feel a kinship with you and feel very protective of you as well.'

As soon as he understood Harry smiled at the goblin and said "Do not worry my friend, I will be fine."

The goblin seemed to be pleased when Harry called him friend as he walked up to the door. He didn't need the key. It was just a prop to show the keepers of the vault that the owner had arrived. Harry placed his hand on the door making the goblin gasp as magic swirled around his small body before the door slowly opened releasing green smoke from within. By the time the goblin looked up Harry had already gone inside and all he could do was wait.

Inside the vault Harry stood by the door gobsmacked. He turned to Fawkes and said "What am I supposed to do with all that? I thought it would be like my trust vault ut this is just taking the mickey."

Fawkes trilled a laugh as he too looked round, the vault was the size of Hogwarts great hall three times over with mountains of gold coins going up to the ceiling. There was what looked like treasure chests filled with jewellery, precious stones and other things he didn't think he wanted to know. Harry noticed on the wall was a sack and a wallet as well as a note that explained how they worked. Harry would not need to keep coming to the vault every time he needed money. Fawkes trilled and said "You are not going to need the books and scrolls in here you have Silas' knowledge that he acquired over the years as well as your magic to guide you. Usually those books and scrolls would be where you learn from with the previous paladin teaching you, but without the previous paladin you are on your own."

They left the vault and went back outside. This time Harry had money to get what he needed to settled in while he decided on hat course of action to take. He made his way to the local wizarding library and then buckled down to learn what he needed to. He found out from the genealogy section that his dad's father had a brother who ran away before his dad was born. He did it to protest the arranged marriage his parents had set up for him and he was only thirteen at the time. They never knew what became of him and never saw him again. They were so heartbroken over the loss of their son that when they were lucky enough to have another child they did not impose upon him an arranged marriage like they did with his older brother leaving him free to marry the love of his life.

For Harry this provided a perfect cover story. He would be his dad's brother's child. His story would be that he came with his dad to try and make amends with his family however they were ambushed by deatheaters who had found out that they were Potters before they could make it and his dad was killed and Harry tortured. His magic hummed in approval and sent him a message telling him that it was going to stage such an occurrence, it would allow the Potters some closure over their son who disappeared years ago and Harry would be the balm to help them cope with the tragedy.

The only thing Harry needed now was a name. He sat down and went through some of the old books he found. And he quite liked the name Byron. He decided on the middle name of Silas which surprise, surprise was also the name of the missing Potter heir. So he became Byron Silas Potter. Just as he decided on his name and parent he disappeared from the library and reappeared outside a study door. A deep voice inside the room spoke "Come in Byron. There is no need for you to stand around outside."

Harry walked into the study. It was a huge room filled with books and gadgets that reminded him of the studies he saw in films that belonged to stuffy rich people. When he finally set eyes on the man in front of him he felt shock at how much they looked alike right down to the effeminate features.

Somehow Harry found himself moving round the other side of the desk where the man was sitting and was picked up and placed on the man's lap. Words that came out of his mouth were as much shock to him as was the sight of the man however on the outside he was relaxed and curled himself into a comfortable position as if this was normal.

"Dad, do we really have to go to Britain?"

Nodding the answered "Son this trip is about reconciling with the family that I left behind. I want to know that if there is ever a need for it, that there is someone out there who loves you and will take care of you. That's what families do best. When your mother died, her family deserted us. I have been too much of a recluse here and it is not a legacy I want you to inherit. I want you to get to know your family, all of them."

Nodding his head Byron closed his eyes and fell asleep in his father's arms. When he next woke up he was lying in hospital bed memories rushing though his mind of their departure from America, his father fighting to protect him from the death eaters getting tortured before blissful darkness encroached him. Harry now Byron asked his magic why he had had to miss the trip and received a reply explaining that he would not have been able to not become involved and trying to save his dad's brother and his magic didn't want him to go through all the horror of the event. The event had needed to happen to allow magic to weave it into the fabric of this reality and make it real. Harry was now really Byron Silas Potter the son of Silas Charlus Potter and his life before he ended up in the hospital was real as well.

He found himself weeping for the man he had just barely known. Memories of a childhood he could not remember flashed in front of his eyes. He remembered his mother, an American wiccan witch with the power to freeze things. Her death was vague as he was only two years old but he remembered he had three older sisters and a grandmother who didn't want him because he was a boy. She had wanted to bind his powers but his dad would not allow it, instead he removed all memory of the two of them from the female family members and left with Byron in order to protect him. It wasn't fair that he should be lost like that. In comfort his magic told him that he would have died without his family ever knowing what had happened to him or the fact that he was trying to come home. Originally the death eaters destroyed his body, there was nothing to find and it happened years earlier harry being woven into his life bought him an extra seven years of life he would have never had.

Byron sensed someone at the door to his hospital room. He turned toward the door and looked at the man who was standing there. His tear stained face was blotched from all the crying made to look worse by the cuts and bruises on his face as well as a swollen eye although that was covered by his long hair. He distinctly remembered one of the death eaters trying to cut it after his father had just been killed and the man had been strangled to death by the hair. Suffice it to say none of the others tried to touch it again. Not that they got a chance as auras arrived at the scene and pandemonium broke out. He didn't notice the bruises and cuts as his magic was protecting him from any pain so he hadn't noticed.

The man was a more masculine and older version of his father Silas, behind him was a younger version of the man, they could only be Charlus Potter and James Potter. Both had a look of grief their faces. Harry could see that his granddad had been crying. They must have been told about Silas. Charlus walked into the room first and pulled up a chair and sat down before he addressed Byron.

"Hello Byron. I am Charlus Potter, I am your granddad and this is your uncle James your da's brother."

Byron answered in a strained voice before he remembered being choked by the death eaters and realised his voice box must have sustained some damage. "Hi."

Byron could see tears gather in his granddad's eyes and realised he must really look bad if that was his reaction. Seeing that his dad was unable to talk James took up the conversation. "Byron do you remember what happened?"

A tear fell down Byron's cheek as he lay back down on the bed and nodded affirmatively then said "They killed dad. I saw them torture him and kill him before they started with me."

All three occupants of the room were too choked up to say anything. It was a tense couple of minutes before the eldest of them spoke "Byron we would like it if you would consent to come home with us. We don't think it is safe for you here not all the deatheaters were caught. You could recuperate at Potter manor with the rest of the family. I know this is not the ideal situation to be meeting them but it is where we are at."


	4. Chapter 4

With Byron's consent it wasn't long before they were leaving the hospital with James carrying him and they flooed to Potter manor.

As Byron was carried to his room n Potter manor he felt like he had come home. In a way he had he supposed, he wondered if there was a Potter manor in his old world. Surprisingly it was Fawkes who answered. He hadn't seen him since he had woken up in the hospital he flashed in and landed in Byron's arms making James who was carrying him almost drop him.

'There was a Potter manor even though you never got to see it. When you were arrested it was given to the Weasleys as well as your vaults.'

Byron knew that even if the Weasleys of this world were different he would never be able to trust them. He was going to make sure that he stayed away from them or else he was quite positive that he would most likely harm them for what their counterparts took from him and their betrayal.

James' eyes were wide as he looked at the brilliant red bird in his nephews' arms . The only other phoenix he had seen belonged to Dumbledore and even then the bird was scarcely ever around long enough for a good look at it.

"Byron, is that a phoenix?"

Smiling Byron replied "Yes uncle James. He's my friend."

"What's his name?"

Fawkes trilled and then Harry said "His name is Nix."

They had arrived in Byron's room and James tucked him into bed. He then called a house elf and got a perch for the newly named Nix. Fawkes had decided he wanted change his name as his was given to him by Dumbledore and he didn't want it. He told Harry he wanted to be Nix when James asked for his name and at least this way, as he was sure the Dumbledore of this world had a phoenix named Fawkes too, they would not have that as some kind of freaky coincidence of the same name.

Byron felt overwhelming emotions when he met his mother's counterpart, even more so than when he met his dad's counterpart. This was because he heard her voice in his memories when he was locked up with the dementors begging for his life.

Lily came to see him as soon as she arrived home from work. She knew he was coming they had discussed bringing him as soon as finding out about him. Lily had always wanted children but with the wizarding war she could not bring herself to bring a child into a world that was so dark and dangerous. It didn't help that their side seemed to be steadily losing and she handed in her resignation earlier that day. The dark lord had infiltrated the ministry. There was no telling who was on whose side as the attacks stepped up and most people were afraid for their families. It was not surprising to find out someone you trusted was on the dark lord's side. There were too many ways for him to force people to join him. She tried to be understanding of people in such situations as she herself did not know what she would do if the dark lord held her husband's life over her.

As she made her way into the designated room for the child Lily shook her head to clear it of the morbid thoughts that were in her mind. She needed to be calm if didn't want to frighten the child with her negative thoughts. Children had a way of picking up whatever feelings you felt.

"Hello Byron, I'm your aunt Lily."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As time went by and Byron recuperated he felt his magic spread and reach out to every living thing there was. He felt it blend with the magic of the new world strengthening it. The people around him found that their spells were stronger when cast and they felt less magically drained than before with some of their more powerful spells. The Potters came to the conclusion that it was Byron somehow seeing as it started happening when he arrived. It was Lily who asked Byron to see if he knew anything about it.

When Lily asked her question Byron tensed up for a second wondering what he should say. It was Nix who advised him when he realised the boy was not going to say anything 'It's okay to tell the truth about being a paladin. There is no-one in this house who would betray that trust. Your magic will ensure that the information will not go to unsavoury characters.'

Looking at Lily he replied "I need to know that what I say will not be told outside of those who reside in this house."

Lily swore an oath followed by her husband and Harry's grandparents who were all in the room at the same time. Satisfied with the oaths Byron continued

"I am a paladin of magic. That is the reason behind the changes you are experiencing with your magic."

Shock was plastered on the faces of those in the room, it was finally broken by James "I can see why you don't want that to come out. It would be a nightmare If the whole wizarding world found out, they would all want a piece of you, and don't get me started on the dark lord."

Byron nodded and said "Yes, they would."

Charlus potter pulled him into a hug and said "Well don't you worry child, this will remain a family secret. All we want is for you to be happy."

Byron felt overwhelming emotions for his family and cried as he realised that this was what he had been missing all his life. It made him determined to hold onto it and protect it with everything that he was. The conversation went on to plans for the next day and before long the whole family was having an animated discussion. It was just as Byron was about to doze off when his grandfather stood up suddenly from his seat and said

"The wards have been breached. We are under attack."

Byron felt terror for his family squeeze his heart as he realised he might be losing them just as found them. A calming wave went not just through him but through everyone removing the panic and allowing them to think rationally. Byron listened to his magic as it said 'Byro, tell them not to leave the manor as they plan to. This is what the death eaters are waiting for. They only managed to breach the newer outer wards, they cannot get in the manor has blood wards and I'm adding more as we speak.

Byron shouted just as his grandfather got up to get everyone out of the manor "Wait! Don't leave the manor they can't get in past the blood wards. They want you to think they did and they are waiting in ambush as soon as you do."

"The adults turned to him as he spoke and Charlus said "Byron we cannot take the chance they have a way in. We have to get out while we can."

Byron's magic was communicating again and said 'That was how they got killed in your world Harry, they didn't trust the ancient wards to keep them safe. Last time only your parents survived anything can happen now.'

Byron spoke back to his magic "Can you show them?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was going mad but he waved them off and said "Wait"

His magic manifested itself into a beautiful brunette with shoulder length hair in a high necked light blue dress robe that made her look regal. Even Byron was in shock his magic had never manifested itself before.

Without speaking a word she waved her hand and showed what was going on outside the gates in what looked like a video feed, on the wall of the house. There was at least twenty death eaters standing and clearly waiting for something. They were not alone, the whole property was surrounded the image changed and showed more death eaters waiting in places where they would have gone for shelter including friend's homes and Hogwarts. Whatever was going o was planned with someone who knew them very well. It wouldn't have mattered where they went every safe house of theirs was surrounded.

After showing the images Byron's magic returned back to him and he had to explain. "Magic is sentient. That was her or at least a version of her she figured I would be comfortable with. Although she can't speak she communicates with images and feelings very well. She told me that the death eaters have been trying to find a way to get you guys out of the manor when they failed to find a way in. The tactic they used was to bring down a few wards to get you to panic thinking they had found a way around them and then it would be easy for them to kill you whichever way you leave and I'm sorry to tell you that someone you trust had to have told them about your escape routes and safe houses. They are no longer safe."

The whole room shuddered as they realised that that was what was about to happen before Byron stopped them. James spoke "Well what do we do now? We can't leave as long as they are out there."

No-one really had an answer for that one. Byron spoke up and said "I have an idea, he then sat down in the lotus position and began to communicate with his magic. "I How far can I reach out?"

Images of the whole world flashed behind his closed eyelids as his magic meant everywhere. But be careful your body is that of a child and is not likely able to withhold the strain of so much power. That usually comes with time. Nodding before showing his magic what he intended to do and received an affirmative in return although you will most likely be unconscious for a few days. It's a lot of power to channel all at once and you haven't really practised it getting your body adjusted to it. Byron however said "We need to get rid of them before they set up camp and decide to wait us out. Eventually we will run out of food and such.

Still not happy about allowing Byron to try out his plan his magic agreed. Byron opened his eyes and said okay I'm going to do something but don't be worried if I pass out at end it's only exhaustion nothing a pepper up potion can't cure."

Lily and James knelt by him and said "Byron, you are not doing anything without telling us what it is and what will happen."

Byron got a sheepish look on his face and said "Well It's kind of too late as I have already started. Just look out the window where you can see the death eaters."

With that he closed his eyes and concentrated on allowing magic to fill him up before it seemed to explode out of him and outside. The occupants of the room were shocked to see a wave of magic come out of the child and make its way outside before they could react screams from outside could be heard and they all ran to a window where they could see all the death eaters on the ground writhing in pain as something seemed to be getting pulled out of them. Once the magic was finished the wave continued outward until they could not see it anymore. The death eaters however stood up and stated to walk around aimlessly as if they were lost. They watched as one of them tried to cast a spell but nothing happened. Others were trying to apparate but that didn't work either.

A shout behind them had them all turning toward where Lily now knelt beside Byron whose nose was bleeding and little cracks could be heard from hi body. He sounded like he was breaking down. They were all horrified when cracks began to appear on his ski as well and Lilly was about to grab him and shake him out of the trance he was in when she felt an electric shock just as she touched him. Images flooded her mind in a panic telling her not to wake him, he would die instantly, the only thing they could do was wait. Nix had flashed in and was crying tears wherever the skin broke but it was too much even for the phoenix.

The adults in the room were horror struck as they saw the cracks get bigger and blood gushed out. Lilly was screaming herself hoarse to wake him but it didn't work. When it finally stopped they could not bear to look at the child's body. However magic swirled around him not allowing anyone to get close and it seemed to be repairing the damage, however shockingly the child began to shrink until he looked like a new born baby before it finally stopped.

Lilly got a few images and didn't realise that her husband got the same as well. The images communicated magic's desire, it told them the dark lord and his followers were taken care of and to take care of Byron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byron shut his eyes and allowed magic to fill him up. He followed the trail of the death eaters that he wanted taken care of. His plan was simple remove their magic and turn them into muggles. He realised after he had found them that their connection to the dark lord was a way to get rid of him for good. Sensing his magic's panic he stopped for a moment and said "You know it has to be done. If we wait any longer he is only going to get more powerful. This world has not had a reprieve like my previous world. If we expect the magical world to survive past the death of so many then the killing needs to stop now before it's too late. I know what will happen but this is what I came here for, to save this world."

He didn't wait and pushed forward. Every death eater linked to the dark lord lost their magic. He finally reached the dark lord who was ignorant of what was happening to his deatheater until the ones who were kneeling in front of his began to convulse and scream in pain as their magic was removed. Although he tried to hide it in anger and shouting what is going on Voldemort was crippled with fear. Something was attacking the death eaters simultaneously. Byron made himself manifest in front of the dark lord although he was transparent.

Voldemort's eyes went wide in shock and said "You are just a child. Did you do this?" He said pointing to the mass of death eaters still screaming on the floor. Byron didn't answer the man he did want to speak to the abomination who killed his parents in both worlds. Instead he was gathering as much power as he could hold as he knew Voldemort would be difficult to overcome especially with all the rituals he had done as well as how he had corrupted his magical core. He was just glad he had taken out the death eaters first so there was no reserve for him to draw on. Magic was going to take back the magic Voldemort received and abused.

Without warning Byron rushed Voldemort and jumped into his magical core. Pain like he had never felt before gripped him causing both him and Voldemort to scream at its intensity. Even with his high threshold for pain as Harry Potter, Byron could not contain his screams. He knew it was over when the previous dark lord now a muggle fell from his throne and landed on his face after passing out.

Magic gently picked Byron's astral form up and saw the damage done to the boy's spirit. There was only one way it knew to heal a broken spirit and that was to be reborn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byron was now ten years old and looking at his Hogwarts letter. His parents had promised to take him shopping that afternoon for school supplies, he was so excited…..

FIN


End file.
